Light Recovery
Light Recovery (Recovery in the Japanese arcade) is a Normal Move Card and was only included in the arcade game. It is not to be confused with the similar Cryolophosaurus-featuring Move Card Counterattack Recovery. Statistics *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Scissors *Compatibility Tabs: All *Usage Condition: You have to win with any Sign after a loss to use this Move. *Effect: Cryolophosaurus comes and heals you slightly after taking a hit from your opponent! It appears to heal by about 350 points. Availability *Japanese **5th Edition (New; 050-技; ft. Torvosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (053-技; ft. Eucentrosaurus) **6th Edition (060-技; ft. Maiasaura) **2007 1st Edition (049-技; ft. Saichania) **2007 1st Edition+ (049-技; ft. Saichania) **2007 2nd Edition (065-技; ft. Dilophosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (060-技; ft. none) **2007 4th Edition (060-技; ft. Nodosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (069-技; ft. Nodosaurus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (037-技; ft. Patagosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (040-技; ft. Spinosaurus) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (018技; ft. Lambeosaurus) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (030-技; ft. Nodosaurus) *English **3rd Edition (New; 050-Move; ft. Torvosaurus) **4th Edition (053-Move; ft. Eucentrosaurus) **5th Edition (060-Move; ft. Maiasaura) **Series 2 1st Edition (049-Move; ft. Saichania) **Series 2 2nd Edition (065-Move; ft. Dilophosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (060-Move; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (069-Move; ft. Nodosaurus) *Taiwanese **3rd Edition (New; 053-技; ft. Eucentrosaurus) **4th Edition (060-技; ft. Maiasaura) **Series 2 1st Edition (049-技; ft. Saichania) **Series 2 2nd Edition (065-技; ft. Dilophosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (060-技; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (069-技; ft. Nodosaurus) Light Recovery Card 1.png|Recovery arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Light Recovery Card 4.png|Recovery arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Light Recovery Card 7.gif|Recovery arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Light Recovery Card 6.gif|Recovery arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Light Recovery Card 5.jpg|Recovery arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) Light Recovery Card Eng S1 4th.jpg|Light Recovery arcade card (English 4th Edition) Light Recovery Card 8.png|Light Recovery arcade card (English 5th Edition) Light Recovery Card Eng S1 5th back.jpg|Back of Light Recovery arcade card (English 5th Edition) Light Recovery Card 2.png|Light Recovery arcade card (English Series 2 2nd Edition) Light Recovery Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Light Recovery arcade card (English Series 2 3rd Edition) Light Recovery Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Light Recovery arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition) Light Recovery Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Light Recovery arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition) Trivia *Though normally a great match with all Technique compatibility tabs, its first Japanese version (at least on the release poster) instead had this compatibility: 1-2 (bad), 3-4 (okay), 5-6 (great). The same card's English version had full compatibility. *Unlike Counterattack Recovery, this Move can work regardless of what sign your opponent won with, but its healing effect is about half as much. *This Move is called "Recovery" (かいふく) in the Japanese version, but that name is instead used as the English name of Cryolophosaurus' other healing Move, causing understandable confusion. **Light Recovery cards feature the restoring glow raining down from above, while Counterattack Recovery features it shining from the ground. *Whenever this Move summons Cryolophosaurus, there seems to be a miscalculation of the walking animation of the dinosaur, making its legs continue walking briefly although it had stopped moving forward. This error is also seen with Leaellyn Cure, Counterattack Recovery, and Haste. *As seen in the Gallery, closely measuring the health bar filling on multiple instances of the Move reveals that the 1200-Power Pinacosaurus appears to gain a greater percentage fill than the 1000-Power Szechuanosaurus, which should have more Technique. The apparent reason is the Moves chosen altering their base Power to 1550 and 1500 respectively. Gallery Light Recovery 1.png|Cryolophosaurus preparing for Light Recovery Light Recovery 2.png|Running in… Light Recovery 3.png|…and healing Pinacosaurus… Light Recovery 4.png|…just a bit. Light Recovery weak 1.png|But the weaker Szechuanosaurus… Light Recovery weak 2.png|…gets healed less? Category:Arcade Category:Move Cards